The present invention relates to electromagnetic transducer heads for magnetic recording and reproduction, and more specifically to a vertical magnetization transducer head and a method for fabricating the head.
Vertical magnetization has been known in the art as an effective means of achieving high density recording. One problem associated with manufacturing a transducer head of this type in mass production is the difficulty in providing an air gap length of the order of 20 micrometers consistently with a high degree of precision.
One possible solution, as shown and described in Japanese Patent Publication 57-3210, involves the use of a thin-film technique to form a loop of magnetic path on a substrate having an air gap such that the loop extends from one edge of the air gap to the opposite edge of the air gap to define the main and auxiliary poles of the head across the air gap. A coil is provided around a portion of the thin film adjacent the auxiliary pole. The magnetic loop comprises a single layer of a magnetic material and thus the main and auxiliary poles have equal thickness. One problem associated with the single-layered thin film poles is the need to impose close tolerances for aligning the opposed poles since any misalignment therebetween would result in a substantial loss of magnetic flux lines.